


'Suspension' for Kink Bingo

by Miko



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-03
Updated: 2009-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing quite like zero gravity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Suspension' for Kink Bingo

There was nothing quite like hanging in the solitude of space, watching the Earth turn slowly below him while the stars twinkled in the endless blackness beyond. It was Duo's favourite place to be, and when he was out here alone in his gundam, he could kind of understand what Quatre meant when he talked about his 'space heart'.

He had a while yet before the Oz transport ship he was planning to ambush would launch, more than half an hour. He'd positioned himself in an orbit that would put him on an intercept course, and then turned off all his thrusters so the defence satellites wouldn't detect him. Now he just had to wait, alone in the darkness of space, with only the view of the Earth and his Deathscythe for company.

Reaching down, Duo undid the buckles on his harness and shrugged free, drifting out of the seat and into the cramped free space of Deathscythe's cockpit. He triple-checked the seals on his pressure suit, then used two cords to attach different places on his suit to two parts of the chair harness. Once he was certain he was secure, he punched the button that would open the cockpit.

The atmosphere inside was expelled explosively into the vaccuum, and Duo was yanked out along with it. The cords caught him before he'd gone very far, jerking him to an abrupt halt and turning his momentum into a lazy spin along his axis. Outside the cockpit the vast expanse of space was even more obvious than when looking at it through a viewscreen. Only the thin fabric of his p-suit and two little strings were keeping him alive and safe now.

It was a rush completely unlike the adrenalin of battle, where everything was live or die and it all happened too fast to process. This was slow and majestic, making him feel tiny but somehow not insignificant, like he was one miniscule part of a massive and impressive whole.

Duo let himself drift there for a while, just enjoying the view. Then he made tiny adjusting blasts of his wrist thrusters, cancelling his spin and relative motion until he seemed to be hanging absolutely still beside Deathscythe. He knew he was really zipping along at an astonishing speed, circling the Earth in orbit, but it _felt_ like there was absolutely no motion.

He closed his eyes and just hung there, the lack of weight making his body feel odd and unfamiliar, almost alien. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and throat; hear the soft sounds of his breathing in the closed system inside his helmet. Slowly, carefully, he worked his hand out of the glove and sleeve of the suit, careful not to break or loosen any of the pressure seals. His suit had been intended for someone a bit bigger than him, 'to give him room to grow' as G had put it, and he had a bit of manoeuvring space inside. He managed to worm his hand down inside the front, until he was cupping his soft cock through the fabric of the thin thermal pants he wore beneath the suit.

His next exhale sounded a little harsher in his ears, and he squeezed himself gently. Opening his eyes again, he stared down at the Earth so far below him in all her beautiful, majestic glory, and stroked his cock slowly. He started to harden, the reflex a little belated in the confusion of zero-g, and his soft moan echoed inside his helmet.

With firm, even strokes he worked himself to full attention. He squirmed despite himself, his hips trying to rock up into each touch, but with no weight and nothing to push off of the motions got him nowhere. He added a twist to each stroke at the end, rubbing his thumb over his weeping slit, loving the freedom of being able to writhe all he liked without gravity controlling his movements.

A particularly forceful thrust moved him just far enough around his centre of mass that he started rotating slowly again, but to him it just looked like the Earth and stars had started spinning around him. He timed his strokes so that he finished each one as Earth reached zenith again, a frustratingly slow pace that had him writhing even more in moments.

Now he could feel the safety cables tugging at him, holding him in place so that he didn't go tumbling off through space into oblivion. He ignored that gentle pull, still concentrating on the amazing feeling of being completely, utterly weightless. It made the tension building inside him seem that much more urgent, the contortion of his muscles due to pleasure alone as he pushed himself towards orgasm.

The air seemed to have vanished from inside his suit, leaving him panting for oxygen that just wasn't there. Duo might have been worried if he hadn't been able to clearly see the green lights on the readout for his suit controls, assuring him that the oxygen flow was perfectly normal. He felt lightheaded and dizzy, perhaps a side effect of all the blood rushing to his cock.

Finally he couldn't take it any longer, and his pace sped despite his best efforts to keep it steady. The rocking of his hips grew more violent, but the cables kept him from spinning away. He was free to focus only on the mindblowing sensation of orgasm in zero g as he came hard enough to see more stars than there already were.

For long moments afterwards he simply drifted there, content to just relax every muscle and allow himself to recover. The nothingness of space embraced him, cradling him like nothing else he'd ever experienced.

In the end, a soft triple beep in his left ear brought him back to reality. The shuttle had launched; he had just enough time to haul himself back into the gundam, close up tight and get ready for battle. With a sigh Duo carefully insinuated his hand back into the sleeve and glove, and then grabbed for the cable to pull himself back inside. At least he had one more memory to add to his tiny collection, of moments when he had been literally free of the weight of the world on his shoulders.


End file.
